O Quê? Viúvo? -What? Widowed?
by EmilySofia
Summary: O título diz tudo. Porém, ele não é viúvo de Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

~Parte 1~

 _"Certo dia em que Elizabeth estava caminhando, relendo a última carta de Jane, especialmente um trecho que parecia provar que Jane estava deprimida, viu, ao levantar os olhos, que se encontrava diante do coronel Fitzwilliam e não o sr. Darcy, com tinha suposto." -_

 _(Orgulho e preconceito; cap. 33 )_

Depois de guardar a carta, Elizabeth forçou um sorriso para o coronel, trocaram comprimentos, então passaram a andar juntos em silêncio. Até que o coronel disse:

"Tudo bem srta. Elizabeth?"

"Sim, estou bem. Por quê?"

"Bom…" Ele apontou para o próprio rosto. "Sua testa está franzida."

"É que, quando o senhor chegou meus pensamentos não eram muito agradáveis."

"E agora eles não estão melhores? Pensei que gostasse ao menos um pouco da minha companhia." Ele sorriu.

"Agora, eu acabei me perdendo em pensamentos."

"Ah… me diga que tipo de pensamentos são esse?"

"O senhor não vai gostar de ouvir." Ela voltou a franzir a testa. "Não quero te ofender."

"Pode falar, vou me esforçar para não ficar ofendido, e se ficar não vou jogar a culpa em você. Eu sou um pouco curioso sabe?" Ele piscou.

"Estou vendo." Ela pensou um pouco. "Tudo bem bem, eu vou dizer, mas já vou avisando que o senhor não vai gostar."

"Sou um soldado, posso suportar."

"Certo… Coronel… Por que o sr. Darcy pensa tão pouco de mim?"

De todas reações que ela esperava, surpresa não era uma delas. "Não gostar de você? Darcy? A senhorita está enganada!"

"Como? Ele olha pra mim como se eu só possuísse defeitos! Nunca sorri e sempre parece estar insatisfeito comigo!"

"Srta. Bennet, a senhorita interpretou mal o meu primo. Há pouquíssimas pessoas nesse mundo capazes de faze- lo sorrir ou se sentir animado. Ele é muito tímido. E..." Ele parou de falar

"Sim, timidez. Perdão coronel, mas eu nunca vi um homem tão mal humorado como o sr. Darcy!"

"Ele tem os seus motivos." O coronel ficou nostálgico. "Darcy nunca foi um homem extravertido, mas já foi muito feliz. Ele era sempre visto sorrindo e se não estava sorrindo estava de bom humor." Elizabeth, não conseguia visualizar esse sr. Darcy.

"Darcy me considera um dos melhores amigos dele, mas eu não posso dizer que eu já fui seu melhor amigo. Esse título pertencia a prima dele Lady Anne Stevens.

"Eles passavam tanto tempo juntos, que toda família assumiu que eles iriam se casar. Durante anos eles tentavam negar o seu amor crescente, só para não concordar com seus pais. Mas não ano que Anne debutou e foi cercada por pretendentes, Darcy não aguentou de ciúmes. Eles anunciaram o noivado e se casaram naquele ano. Darcy tinha dezenove e Anne dezessete."

"O sr. Darcy é casado?" Ela não podia acreditar. Como era possível? Ninguém falava disso, na verdade falavam de seu noivado com outra Anne!

"Não ele é viúvo." O coronel disse em uma voz sem vida, provavelmente pensando na tristeza do seu primo.

"Mas ninguém fala sobre isso!" Seus olhos parecia a ponto de pular para fora do rosto dela.

"Todos amigos e a família evitam o assunto. É doloroso para ele. E os membros da Elite preferem ignoram esse fato, ele só é o rico sr. Darcy, nada mais."

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Sua curiosidade era enorme.

"Bom eu vou tentar manter a ordem cronológica dos fatos:

"O tempo em que os dois estiveram casados não havia como negar, eram o casal mais apaixonado da Inglaterra. Eles viviam sorrindo de felicidade. Meu tio não suportava ter os dois por perto!" Ele riu sem humor. "Minha tia, a mãe de Darcy, já tinha morrido nessa época.

"Depois, de um pouco mais de um ano de casamento Anne estava grávida e, como se fosse possível, a felicidade deles aumentou mais ainda."

"O sr. Darcy é pai!?" Essa história ficava cada vez pior.

"Eu vou chegar lá srta. Bennet."

"Claro." Ela disse envergonhada, estava parecendo uma criança.

"Apesar de toda felicidade Anne teve um parto difícil. Por favor não interrompa." Ele levantou a mão para silenciar a moça. "Ela não morreu no parto, mas ficou muito fraca. Ela deu a luz a gêmeos, um menino e uma menina, Rupert e Sofia.

"Como ela estava fraca um ou dois meses depois ela pegou uma febra muito forte e acabou não resistindo. Ela perdeu a lucidez enquanto a vida se ia de seu corpo aos poucos, só recuperando nos seu últimos segundos. Darcy nunca contou isso para ninguém além de mim, mas eu sinto que devo te contar. Em seu últimos suspiros ela disse: "Você vai ser um excelente pai, cuide dos meninos. E encontre outra mulher para ocupar seu coração." Acho que Darcy disse que isso não era possível, mas ela o fez prometer. Quem recusaria algo a um moribundo? Até onde eu sei suas últimas palavras foram simplesmente "Eu te amo."

"Pobre sr. Darcy." Lizzy sussurrou.

"Sim. Depois disso o homem feliz que eu conheci se transformou em um homem triste, mas ainda capaz de sorrir, e seus filhos os único capazes de o fazer rir de verdade."

"Bom, agora eu acho que o entendo um pouco."

"Senhorita, esse não é o fim da história.

"Rupert viveu somente até um ano e meio de idade. E Darcy se tornou e expressão da melancolia, sem capacidade de um sorriso sincero. Sofia ainda é capaz de trazer felicidade para sua vida e sua irmã, Georgiana, as vezes também consegue esse feito."

"A menina sobreviveu?" Elizabeth sentiu que o sr. Darcy ainda tinha um fio de esperança.

"Sim, ela é tão tímida quanto Darcy, eu acho que se Rupert estivesse vivo seria como a mãe extremamente extrovertido." A esposa do sr. Darcy era uma mulher animada? "A cinco anos o pai de Darcy também morreu e ele parece ter se tornado incapaz de demonstrar emoções, só lapsos ocasionais. Claro, eu acho, que ele só vai mostrar as emoções para a filha.

"No geral ele nunca parece realmente gostar ou desgostar de algo, mas eu o conheço antes eu depois da transformação e te digo, ele não vê nada de errado em você."

"Obrigada coronel, o senhor me deu muito o que pensar."

O coronel querendo provar que seu primo era um bom homem resolveu acrescentar mais uma história.

"Ele, apesar de tudo, se preocupa muito com seus amigos e parentes, ele sabe o valor de tudo isso. Na verdade, ele não pode aceitar que nenhum de nós case sem amor. Acho que ele me daria uma espécie de _dote,_ só pra não precisar casar com uma mulher que não amo. Ele até livrou um amigo seu, o sr. Bingley de um casar sem amor."

"O quê!? Ele sugeriu que ela era uma casadora de fortuna?" Isso não podia ser!... Jane…

"Não, até onde eu sei a moça era muito boa… Era… a família dela… E como ela não o amava…"

"Como ele podia ter certeza?"

"Ele a observou. Foram com as melhores intenções."

"Claro que foi." Ela revirou os olhos, mas então percebeu que devia ser verdade. O sr. Darcy conhecia a vida com e sem amor, talvez ele só estava tentando proteger seu amigo certo? E se ela conseguisse falar com ele e explicar tudo...

Não falaram mais sobre assunto e logo chegaram a casa paroquial. Elizabeth tinha muito o que pensar e quanto mais pensava mais perguntas ela tinha. O sr. Darcy sofria de coração quebrado? Ele não a odiava? Mas e o que ele tinha dito? E quanto a Jane e o sr. Bingley?

Logo ela tinha uma dor de cabeça que a impediu de se juntar ao jantar em Rosings.

Ela como se para se torturar mais passou a ler as cartas de Jane. Sempre notando algo que mostrava o seu coração partido.

Elizabeth ficava com os sentimentos confusos ao ler essas carta. Ela se lembrava que o sr. Darcy foi o principal meio de separação de Jane do sr. Bingley, e sentia raiva, mas depois ela lembrava dos seus motivos e infortúnios, e sentia empatia por ele. Ela se sentia divida em culpa-lo e justifica-lo.

Foi no meio desse turbilhão de emoções, ela se viu em frente ao próprio sr. Darcy. Uma vez que ela estava lendo em uma sala de estar não, tinha como ele ser mandado embora.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte ~ 2 ~

 _"Darcy ficou sentado durante alguns instantes e depois, levantando- se, se pôs a caminha pela sala. Elizabeth ficou espantada, mas não disse nada. Depois de um silêncio de alguns minutos, aproximou- se agitado e disse:_

 _"Em vão venho lutando comigo mesmo; nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos e preciso que me permita dizer- lhe que eu a amo ardentemente._

 _"O espanto de Elizabeth não teve limites. Olhou fixamente para ele, enrubesceu, duvidou e ficou calada. Mr. Darcy considerou a atitude um encorajamento e imediatamente lhe fez a confissão de tudo o que sentia e havia muito vinha sentido." - (Orgulho e preconceito; cap. 34 )_

Durante os próximos minutos o sr. Darcy falou sobre como esse não era o tipo de casamento esperado para ele, mas como ele não se importava. Falou da família dela. E falou da falecida esposa e como em memória dela ele tentou negar seus sentimentos, mesmo depois de uma promessa que ele tinha feito quando ela morreu. Mas apesar de tudo ele não podia nega- los.

Depois de ouvir tudo o que ele a tinha dito, Elizabeth reuniu seus pensamentos. Ela não podia deixar de se sentir ofendida, mas não queria deixa seu temperamento tomar conta da sua resposta. Afinal, diante dela estava um homem que já havia tido seu coração partido.

"Senhor Darcy, eu não sou insensível a sua luta e seus sentimentos. Mas eu não posso aceitar um homem que me desaprova dessa forma e que vai me comparar o tempo todo ao fantasma da antiga mulher. Eu não posso viver tentando me encaixar no que sua esposa foi; eu não sou assim. Então minha resposta é não. E espero que você possa superar seus afetos por mim."

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saía, só emitiu alguns grunhidos. Depois de algum tempo ele encontrou sua voz. Não da forma que esperava mas era alguma coisa.

"Eu não te comparo…" Mesmo não estando totalmente composto ele teria terminado a frase, se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Além do mais…" Os olhos de Elizabeth brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas. Como ela podia defender sua irmã e não magoar um coração despedaçado? "O senhor foi o principal motivo de Jane, o mais doce coração que eu conheço estar sofrendo agora! Acabou com a felicidade da minha mais amada irmã."

"Nunca foi minha intenção…"

"Desde que eu te conheci achei que me desprezava. Só agora eu descobri que não. O senhor nunca demostrou o menor sinal de afeto!"

"Eu sinto muito." Ele sussurrou. Ela podia estar tentando esconder, mas ele viu a lágrimas, afinal tinha tido experiência com Anne. "Eu não sabia que meus sentimentos não eram conhecidos, nem sabia da sua irmã. Mas agora eu gostaria de reparar meus erros."

"Pare." Foi um leve sussurro, mas parecia um grito. "Você não consegue ver? Eu não te amo." O rosto dele despencou. "Até hoje mais cedo eu te odiava. Não faça as coisas piores do que já são." As lágrimas transbordaram. "Não me faça ser mais um dano ao seu coração."

"Você não me ama." Foi dito mais pra si próprio.

"Não, e nunca poderia." Ela olhou para os pés.

"Não diga isso. Você não sabe." Ele disse com veemência, na verdade foi o tom de voz mais forte que ele tinha usado desde a rejeição.

"Está dizendo que me conhece melhor que eu mesma?" Piedade ou não ela não ia aceitar essa presunção! "O senhor diz isso por experiência própria? Conseguiu convencer uma mulher a se casar com você e agora planeja fazer o mesmo com outra." Ela sabia que era uma facada, mas sua raiva não deixou espaço para outra coisa.

A mudança no rosto do sr. Darcy foi visível pela primeira vez para Elizabeth. Primeiro dor, então angustia, culpa, e então algo próximo à raiva. Ele se virou de costas para Elizabeth. "Você não sabe nada."

"Não sei? Eu sei que está sofrendo por causa dela, eu seria apenas uma substituta."

"É óbvio que eu sinto falta dela, antes de apaixonar por ela, éramos primos. É natural que eu tenha saudade. Que toda vez que olho para Sofie vejo a mãe. Mas não sofro mais, não deixo de amar minha filha por isso." Ele se virou rapidamente e olhou nos olhos dela, de forma que não havia como desviar o olhar. "Anne morreu, eu não. O que sou hoje não é resultado de um evento separado. Como eu disse antes, não sabe de nada." Ao final do discurso com tanto desgosto que beirava o desprezo.

"Sinto muito por sua família." Ele disse um pouco envergonhada.

"Quem te disse sobre a minha família?" Falou com um brilho no olhar. "Como se eu não soubesse... O que foi que ele disse?"

Elizabeth deu um resumo das informações que ela havia recebido nessa tarde.

"Esse é uma parte." Ele suspirou. Nessa noite ele estava mais aberto do que em todo tempo que ela o conhecia. "Do jeito que ele conta… faz-me parecer mais apaixonado, intrépido." Ele riu sem humor. "A verdade é que eu fiz Anne sofrer muito antes de me declarar.

"Como meu primo conta, nós declaremos muito cedo que não nos apaixonaríamos um pelo outro. Aproximadamente um ano, um ano e meio antes dela debutar, Anne descobriu que isso não ia acontecer e ela se viu me amando. Logicamente que, sendo uma dama, ela escondeu isso. De certa forma muito parecido com a Srta. Bennet, porém atrás do que parecia bom humor.

"Eu estava apenas começando a descobrir o mundo e, fascinado, deixei de notar os sentimentos da pessoa que achava que mais conhecia no mundo." A culpa no olhar dele era quase palpável. Novamente ele estava de costa para Elizabeth, olhando o pôr-do-sol na janela. "Meses depois o meu primo mais velho, o irmão de Anne, perguntou quais eram minhas intenções com sua irmã, por que eu dava tanta atenção a ela. Eu não sabia que Anne estava apaixonada, por isso pensei que nossa amizade continuava a mesma." Ele riu novamente. "Nunca vi o pacífico Christian tão zangado na minha vida. Ele teria me chamado para um duelo naquele dia. No meio do meu discurso eu disse algo como: _"Você sabe minha relação com Anne, isso nunca vai mudar, eu não amo Anne dessa forma, nunca poderia a amar!"_

Ele olhou novamente para Elizabeth, a dor e a culpa escorrendo no rosto e agora seus olhos estavam brilhantes com lágrimas. "Você diz que magoei o mais terno coração do mundo, separando Bingley de sua irmã; mas naquele dia eu fiz isso também. Eu era pretensioso eu não vi que machucava uma das poucas pessoas que teria piedade até do pior inimigo.

"Depois de dizer aquelas palavras, eu sai da biblioteca, e encontrei Anne sentada em uma cadeira, com uma bandeja na mão, ela gostava de servir o chá para mim, o irmão e o pai sempre que podia, os olhos dela estavam sem foco. Eu logo sabia o que tinha acontecido. Tive a capacidade de me ajoelhar na sua frente e dizer... Ele foi inundado pela memória:

 _"Você endente que eu não… eu sinto muito…" Ele tomou as mãos dela nas sua, mas Anne puxou de volta. E lhe lançou um sorriso doloroso._

 _"Não você explicou seus sentimento. Agora só posso me envergonhar dos meus." Tocou o ombro dele, como se o consolando, como se nada estivesse errado com ela e saiu, deixando a bandeja em cima de uma mesa."_

O senhor Darcy suspirou. "Eu achei que tinha sido punido por isso quando ela debutou. Eram tantos pretendentes… e eu estava descobrindo meus sentimentos. Mas claro, por ter magoado um bom coração como eu fiz eu mereci muito mais."

"O coronel não…"

"Ele não sabe só Christian, Anne e eu."

"Eu sinto muito… Deve ser…"

"Eu não quero sua piedade Srta. Bennet!" Ele quase gritou. "Não é o que quero."

"Sr. Darcy… Eu não posso…"

"Só me dê a oportunidade. Me deixe ao menos corteja-la."

"Senhor, se eu aceitar seu pedido, sabe que será piedade."

"Eu sei." Seus ombros caíram.

"E quer que eu concorde por piedade?"

"Eu quero corteja-la. Para que deixe de sentir piedade e sinta carinho, amizade, amor…" Sussurrou a última palavra.

"Se eu aceitar o seu pedido… é quase garantido que eu não possa retribuir seu sentimento no futuro…" Ele esperou pacientemente pelo resto. "Não quero ser substituta para sua falecida esposa…" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Talvez sua filha não me aceite. Está disposto a tentar?"

"Acho que vou me arriscar Srta. Bennet." Ela então o viu sorrir pela primeira vez.

"É um homem corajoso." Ela sorriu de volta.


End file.
